


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Four || Modern AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Who knew that cops really DO love donuts?





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Four || Modern AU

_I’m gonna be late, I’m gonna be late…!_

Pedaling as fast as she can, Hinata huffs for breath as she makes her way the few blocks from her little apartment to her place of employment. Thankfully the bike lane is relatively clear today, and she only has a few near-misses on her flying trip to the bakery.

Rolling up to the proper block, she squeezes through the narrow alley to the back door, finding it already unlocked. Ooh...she’s been beat. Taking her bike in to keep it away from prying hands, she leans it against the backroom wall before hurrying through to the shop proper.

There she finds her boss already working on getting the morning stock set up. Cringing a bit in guilt, she sheepishly makes her way up and starts working. Thankfully all she gets is a teasing hello. Thank goodness the lady’s as laid back as she is. That’s probably the only reason she has this job in the first place. When panic attacks meant failing out of her college entrance exams, Hinata bailed and looked for work instead. Lo and behold, she basically got scooped up by the rather maternal lady despite only being a handful of years younger.

So now, here she is, helping run the little corner bakery that’s served as her only source of employment after high school. Sure, it’s not glamorous, or getting her a six figure salary, but...she really does love it. It’s a homey place, and she almost immediately fell in love with the atmosphere. Add in that her boss pretty much treats her like a little sister, and she can hardly even call it a job.

“All right, that’s all the display cases! Want me to turn on the sign?” Given a nod of approval, Hinata ties on her apron and starts officially opening for the morning.

And it’s not long before they get their first customers. Within just a few minutes of opening, they’re hit with the steady flow of morning traffic as people come in seeking coffee and baked treats before work of their own.

Hinata relishes in it, taking and completing orders with practiced ease. All smiles and soft thank-yous, they get through the morning rush with limited catastrophes.

Taking a break in the traffic to wipe down counters and tidy up a bit, Hinata glances up at the bell over the door. A young man about her age walks in, hands in his pockets. He looks...vaguely familiar…?

Behind her, her boss greets him by name, asking if he’s here for the station order…? Sasuke. Sasuke...why does that ring a bell?

“Yup. Hope I’m not too early,” he replies, stepping up to the counter.

“Not at all! Give me a few minutes to box everything up.”

At the mention of a task, Hinata asks, “Do you need some help?”

“No dear, I’m fine! You just mind the front for a bit, all right?”

“...okay.” Turning back around, she isn’t sure what to say. He’s currently the only one in here, and...apparently he already knows what he’s getting. “Is this, um...for a catering…?”

That earns a small snort. “You could say that.” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m interning at the police station during my off-class days from school. Dad’s the chief, so…”

“...oh!” It all clicks into place. He went to her high school! Sasuke Uchiha. She remembers now - his dad is indeed chief of police, and he got so much teasing for it about being ‘straight laced’ in case his father was watching.

“Yeah. So I’m currently on donut duty.”

Her head tilts. “...I thought that was just a trope…”

“Cops love their baked goods,” Sasuke confirms with a hint of a grin. “Boss lady’s dating a cousin cop of mine, so we try to get stuff here when we can. Y’know, scratch each other’s backs. Support the little local guys.”

That earns a giggle Hinata hides behind a hand. “Oh, I see! So...are you going to be a cop, then…?”

“It’s what I’d like, yeah. Pretty much my entire family’s on the force. Bit of a tradition, so...don’t see why I shouldn’t follow suit. For now though, taking some college classes first. Seeing if anything else catches my eye, but I’ve pretty much made up my mind.”

“Well, hopefully soon you’ll have more exciting duties than d-donut runs,” Hinata replies, still amused.

“Yeah...not exactly why I signed on, but the new guy always has to take the grunt tasks. Hence trying intern work while I’m at school. Trudge through it now so I hopefully don’t have to later.”

“Smart!”

“Well, we’ll see if it pans out.” Looking past her, he digs out his wallet as the order’s brought up front. “Here, this is the card to run.”

Hinata does as much as they finalize the order, charging it to the proper account. “Well...I guess if this is a regular thing, we’ll see you around!”

“Yeah. Nice seeing you, Hinata.”

There’s a small jump. He...does he recognize her? A bit too surprised, she barely manages to wave as he takes his leave. Behind her, she hears light snickering, turning to see the knowing look in her boss’s eye. “W...what?”

“Nothing, nothing...but yes, I daresay you’ll see him again, hm?”

“H-hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiis is later than I want, and I still gotta do my daily Dx Had a busy day irl and didn't have a chance to write until now, darn it!
> 
> Anyway, open-ended AUs always leave me a little lurching, so I borrowed a favorite trope of mine for this one to help narrow it down: bakery AU! Which still counts as modern, right? I just love the thought of Hinata working in one. And soon enough Sauce will be a cop to enjoy donuts and coffee, too x3
> 
> But yeah, that's all for SHM today! I'ma take a break then try to do my daily before it gets TOO late, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
